Orthopedic devices utilizing elongated pins as fasteners for compression or distraction of bone parts finds many uses for treating orthopedic patients. “Elongated pins” will be used herein to refer to various pins and wires, such as K-wires, used for fixating bone parts or providing anchors. Therefore, there is a continuing need for an improved orthopedic device that expands the scope and ability of the orthopedic surgeons in treating patients in a variety of conditions.